A cartridge for supplying printing material is mounted in a printer. Disclosed in patent document 1 is a cartridge equipped with a chamber in which printing material is filled, for which the capacity can vary using a flexible film, a pressure receiving plate that contacts the flexible film, and a spring for biasing the pressure receiving plate to make the chamber interior a negative pressure. For example, see Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-140189.